


Potential Frostbite

by Sola71296



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Good Loki, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am so sorry, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sola71296/pseuds/Sola71296
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good!Loki X Reader</p><p>Basically just porn, though I did try to keep some semblance of a plot. Whether or not I failed miserably is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potential Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally made this as a fix with Loki and an OC, but I could not help but make in into a smutty, porny reader insert! Shifting from DA to here, now that I've been accepted. I'm sorry about the "Y/N"s and stuff, but there really is no better way to work with reader-inserts, unfortunately. It probably doesn't help that it's the first word of the fic either. Oh, well. Enjoy!
> 
> The reader is Pyrokinetic, by the way, since I so intelligently forgot to mention that.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language, and I have no beta reader, so all fuck-ups are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in here, unfortunately.

# Potential Frostbite

 

Y/N groaned, immensely disgusted on seeing Pepper and Tony having a rather X-Rated make out session on the kitchen counter.

“You guys! We cook food in here!” 

Tony looked up briefly just as Pepper pushed him away and hid her face, thoroughly embarrassed.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. cooks. _He_ doesn’t mind.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if I started making out with someone on your kitchen counter?” she raised her eyebrows skeptically.

“My tower. It has my name on it. I can do whatever I want.” Tony said smugly. “Besides, Daddy Avenger and Goldilocks would kill the guy.”

“Good morning brother Anthony, Lady Y/N.” came Thor’s booming voice as he sauntered in, his hair tied in multiple braids with ribbons on them. Most of them were in varying shades of sparkly green. Pepper took the opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

“Geez, Thor, what happened to your hair?” Bruce asked. He clearly hadn’t slept all night.

“He let me play with it.” Y/N announced, grinning widely as she grabbed some fruit loops from the counter.

“That explains it.” Steve said, looking up from his newspaper as he walked in.

“Hey, where’d Pepper go?” Tony asked, looking around as Y/N snorted with laughter.

“More importantly…. Where’s Loki?” Steve asked.

“He’s in the shower. I already checked.” Y/N responded.

“I see Pepper!!” Tony said happily, rushing off. 

“Happy Tony is even more annoying than regular Tony.” Bruce observed, yawning.

“Brother Bruce, you seem to be in need of rest.” Thor said, having finished whatever it was he had been eating. He usually found the most interesting combination of flavours.

“Yeah, I’m going to bed. Tony’s going to have us all at the party until dawn at least.”

“I shall go visit my Jane.” Thor said, grinning.

“It’s my day on Loki duty.” Steve sighed.

“I’m going to go shopping.” Y/N said as she sauntered out of the kitchen, grabbing one of Tony’s credit cards on the way. He always left them lying around in the most convenient places.

“Time doesn't change women and shopping” Steve said, shaking his head at the bizarre workings of the female mind.

“Jane has been most kind in telling me of some of the customs of Midgardian women. Maybe she desires to make herself look attractive for tonight. Maybe for a particular person. My brother, perhaps.” Thor said, shrugging. “He seems to be happier around her.”

On that note, he proceeded to walk away, leaving the remaining two men to exchange completely discombobulated glances.

“He does have the strangest ideas.” Bruce remarked.

“Yep.”

***

 

“Hello, darling.”

“Morning, Loki.” Y/N didn’t even bat an eye as Loki sauntered out of wherever he’d been hiding that morning, and continued to tie the laces on her electric blue converse. She’d gotten quite used to him popping up whenever he pleased. Usually when she was in various states of undress. Loki pouted. He hated being ignored like this.

“So, what are we doing today?” he asked, moving closer, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind, his breath tickling her ear.

“ _We_ are doing nothing. _You_  are staying here with Steve, and I’m going out.” she grabbed her handbag and gave him a fleeting kiss as she left her room. He appeared in front of her.

“Where are you going?”

“It’s a secret. Bye!!”

Loki sighed. There was no reasoning with her when she was in this mood. Secretive. Playful. He had no idea what was going on. Was she going to see another Midgardian male? She seemed to have a lot of them as friends. And all of them had much more to offer her than he did. He sighed, just as Steve walked in.

“Midgardian women. There’s no understanding them, is there?” he said, dramatically throwing himself on the couch, much to Steve’s confusion.

"I think that works for all women." Steve said thoughtfully, still bewildered.

***

 

Y/N silently observed the guests from her spot at the bar. Parties were... not always her scene. And parties thrown by Tony Stark were sure to have some sort of disaster (albeit a flamboyant one), with most (if not all) of the guests waking up two days later with a killer hangover and no memory of any of the debauchery they’d taken part in. And then photos of the lost memories would keep emerging for a month or so. Not that it had happened to her. (Translation: she’d burned every copy.)

Hopefully, this _wasn't_  one of those parties. It didn’t seem to be. It was already around 12 AM, and nobody had suggested they play a stupid game involving alcohol, jello, glitter, or sexual situations yet. It was, after all, Tony and Pepper’s “Thank God She Said Yes” celebration. Maybe things would be calmer than they usually were. Despite the fact that fangirls everywhere had just had their hearts broken. Ah, well. Steve, Clint, Bruce and Loki were still on the market. Until she and Loki went public, of course. They hadn’t really discussed how to go about it, though. So, for now, what went on behind closed doors was their dirty little secret. _Really_ dirty, sometimes. She felt tingles go up her spine at the thought. They hadn’t had much time alone, but they’d sure made whatever they got count. And now she was addicted.

Tonight would be different, though. Loki wouldn’t know what hit him. She grinned as she looked down at herself. Dark green dress, more low cut than anything she usually wore (which was confined to whatever T-shirt she could find). The top was hugged her body like a second skin and the skirt flowed rather gracefully, she thought. She wore a gold amulet and a matching necklace. That and some four-inch stilettos. Then there were other surprises. She’d dressed in his colours on purpose. She’d even fixed her hair into an up-do, though some tendrils refused to stay in it. Tonight, she was on a mission.

“You look nice.”

“Nat! You’re back!” Y/N grinned as she hugged The Black Widow. Yeah, she was _that_  badass.

“Clint and I couldn’t miss this. Tony’s acting besotted. It’s hilarious. Anyway, who’s the guy?”

“What guy?”

“The guy you dressed up for.”

“There’s no guy.”

She looked skeptical, and then she smiled innocently.

“Well, I’ll make myself scarce then. Someone looks interested.” she said, giving a catlike smirk before vanishing into the crowd.

“Now what does she mean by tha….” Y/N trailed off as she found the one person she’d been looking for. Loki. It was amazing how she could be affected just by looking at him. He was quietly observing everything from where he stood, his lean form perfectly accented by the black suit he wore. His hair hung loose, falling to his shoulders in a way that made her (and all the fangirls and fanboys from “Loki’s Army”) want to run her hands through it. He was, in that moment, perfect.

Then again, he WAS a god.

“Hi, can I get you a drink?” a friendly voice said.

“Uh.. Sure.” she replied, barely looking at the handsome stranger standing next to her.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” he asked, handing her a glass, following her gaze to Loki. “Him? Isn’t he that Loki guy?”

He was standing disturbingly close to her now. Loki’s greenish-blue eyes had stopped their roaming and had settled themselves on hers. His expression betrayed nothing. His mouth was set in a hard line.

“Yeah, that’s Loki.”

“Huh. The Avengers sure are stupid to keep him around. I mean, he tried to take over our planet!”

“He also helped Thor save it from certain destruction.”

“Whatever. I bet he’s a total ass-”

She smirked as he yelped, dropping his glass, which had inexplicably and suddenly heated up to burning temperatures.

“He happens to be a close associate of mine. Excuse me.”

She made a straight beeline to where Loki stood, looking extremely displeased. He refused to look at her.

“Loki.” she said gently, taking the wine glass from his hand, setting it on a nearby table and pulling him onto the dance floor. Conveniently, a slow song was playing, and she was able to wrap her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair as they swayed to the music. She smiled inwardly when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was winning.

“Loki…” she breathed again, softly. It sounded sexual and she knew it. He scowled. She was toying with him. Well, two could play that game. 

“What is it, Y/N?” he said, his lips ghosting along the shell of her ear, smirking as he felt her shudder.

She steeled herself. Now was not the time to fall apart.

“Do you notice anything about what I’m wearing?" 

“Perhaps a lot more than anyone else has noticed. My colours.”

“Yes. One might say I’m making a very open and public statement.” She paused. 

“Yes?”

She into his eyes, tracing his perfect cheekbones with the tips of her fingers before pulling him down to whisper in his ear.

“I am telling every single person in this room — well, to those who are smart enough to understand it — that nobody can touch me, because I belong to you, and **only**  to you.”

He pulled away slightly, looking down at her. They’d stopped moving now. Her heart was leaping in her chest and she was finding it rather difficult to breathe. His eyes had darkened dangerously. She hadn’t expected him to be affected this much. The coil in her belly had already begun to tighten. She could feel herself grow wet. Loki opened his mouth to say something, just as a figure bumped into him. It was the guy from the bar.

“Sorry about that.” he said, not looking sorry at all. “You forgot your drink.” he said to Y/N. “and I was wondering if you’d like a dance.”

“He clearly didn’t get your message.” Loki remarked. But he bowed-graciously and unexpectedly—at the guy. “Enjoy your dance.”

Something about the way he said it made Y/N feel sure he was up to something.

“Thanks, man.” the guy said, taking Loki’s place, feeling rather pleased with himself. Loki simply waved a hand in dismissal. Let the mortal have his fun.

“So, how do you know Loki? And what message was he talking about?" 

“I work for Mr. Stark. And he’s the God of Mischief. He likes bothering people like that.”

“Oh. I’m Jareth, by the way.”

“Cool. Y/N.”

Loki watched the mortal man dance with his… What was the Midgardian term? Girlfriend? Yes, that was what she was, wasn’t it? She’d said so herself. Sort of. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. He almost felt sorry for the man. Y/N was just being polite.

 **ONLY** his.

The man’s hand was journeying lower, past her waist. He felt the rage rise within him, and without even thinking about it, he created a patch of ice on the floor, swiftly making his way towards them. Jareth slipped. Predictable. Loki pulled Y/N against him just before she fell.

“We’re leaving. NOW.” he whispered harshly, taking her hand and pulling her away, leaving Jareth to open and close his mouth like a goldfish.

“Bye, Jareth! Emergency, sorry!” she called out hurriedly as she struggled to keep up with Loki. 

Nobody else seemed to notice their departure. Loki was silent as they waited for the elevator that would take them up to the residential floors. His face was impassive, and he didn’t seem to notice the questioning glances she was throwing his direction. He still hadn’t let go of her hand. The elevator made a small “ping” announcing that it had arrived. He stepped in and she followed. He still wouldn’t look at her.

“Loki… Where are we-”

“Hush.” was all he said, as he pressed the button for the 11th floor. His floor.

“Loki… What’s-”

She was cut off abruptly when he crashed his lips into hers, roughly pushing her against the wall. She let out a surprised gasp which melted into a sigh as she realised what was happening. He pulled the pins out of her flaming red hair allowing it to cascade down and then bit down on her lower lip, tugging at it sharply, demanding entrance. She complied, unable to say no. His tongue wrestled with hers, as they both fought for dominance - a battle which Loki won easily, smiling into the kiss as she let out a low moan.

Loki had pinned her to the wall with his lower body, and she could feel his hardening erection through his trousers. Somehow her dress had hiked itself up to her hips. He had her wrists trapped in one of his hands, leaving the other to roam wherever he pleased. She could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs. Loki, however, seemed utterly disinterested in exploring her body. He tore himself away from her lips, trailing kisses down her throat and to the valley between her breasts- just as the telltale “ping” sounded again.

Loki pulled away from her and strode out impatiently.

“Come.” he said, not looking behind him to see if she was following.

She was, with some difficulty. Her legs seemed to have turned to jelly, and she was using the wall to support herself as she made her way to his bedroom. This was new territory to her. Until now, they’d only used hers. Privacy was really hard to find.

When she finally made it to his room, he was sitting on the bed barefoot looking absolutely nonchalant. He’d discarded his jacket and tie. The column of his terribly tempting throat was clearly visible through the open buttons of his shirt.

“You took your time.” he said in a dangerously soft voice.

“And whose fault is that?” she replied confidently, attempting to gain control of the situation.

Bad idea.

He moved at an impossible speed, throwing her onto the bed. In a flash he was on top of her, effectively trapping her between the pristine white sheets and his hot body. She couldn’t move even if she wanted to. Which she didn’t.

“Do you realise that I am much more powerful than any human on this planet?”

“Uh.. Yes?”

Her heart rate shot through the roof. But she was most definitely not afraid.

“And do you realise how fragile you are before me?” he said, trailing a hand up her body, his long fingers wrapping themselves around her throat. “I could kill you in an instant.”

“I trust you.”

Dear god, his voice was like melted chocolate.

“That’s not the point.” He removed his hand. “If anyone else touches you, I will destroy them. Understood?”

She could only nod in response.

“Good girl.”

Then, all of a sudden, he was standing at the foot of the bed.

“Come here. NOW.” he said, pointing at the spot before him. She hurried over, careful not to trip in her heels.

“Unbutton my shirt.”

She reached up with trembling hands, her normally nimble fingers stumbling on this simple task. He didn’t offer any help, simply shrugging it off when she was done. She reached forward to run her hands on his chest only to have him step away.

“Did I say you could touch me?” he hissed.

“No, my King.”

He smiled at the title. The words had slipped out of her mouth. She hadn’t really thought about them. They just… Felt right. He leaned in and kissed her.

“Go ahead.” he whispered, capturing her lips once more, revelling in the feeling of her hands tracing the hard contours of his torso. Her fingertips slid down his spine, growing bolder as he didn’t reprimand her for straying. Meanwhile, Loki was busy unzipping the back of her dress, pulling it down to her waist to reveal that she wasn’t wearing a bra. His fingers travelled up and down her midriff, steering clear of her breasts. He sensed her want. She barely had it under control. She was plucking impatiently at his belt, and he allowed this little rebellion as well.

In no time at all, she’d undone his trousers, and her hands had found their way to his hard, throbbing length. He let out a deep groan that immediately sent a burst of heat to her already dripping folds. She started pumping him slowly and then faster, feeling a deep surge of feminine pride every time a sound of pleasure escaped his lips. He stepped away once more.

“Do I not please you, my King?” she asked in a sultry voice, hands on her hips. He smiled.

“Ask.”

“What?”

“I know what you want. Ask.”

She faltered a bit, a her cheeks stained red. She bit her lip. It wasn’t that she didn’t WANT to, of course not. Loki had never experienced it before coming to earth, and she really enjoyed it. It was just saying it out loud…

“I want your cock.” she whispered, looking down at her feet.

“I’m sorry, darling. You’ll have to speak up a bit.”

“I want your cock.” she said more confidently, looking into his eyes. God, this was turning her on.

“What exactly do you want it for?” he said, smirking.

“I want to suck your cock.” She swallowed. “Please, my King.”

“Kneel.” he said simply. She fell to her knees, waiting impatiently as he kicked his trousers and boxers off. He sat down at the foot of the bed and nodded at her sharply. She needed no further invitation.

She crawled towards him, half-dressed, and slowly took only the tip of his erection into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before releasing it with a pop. Loki moaned. She abruptly engulfed as much of him as she could, bobbing her head at a painfully slow pace. She released him again, licking the under side of his shaft, moving towards his balls. He watched her progress, breathing heavily.

She took one of his balls in her mouth and sucked gently, jacking him off simultaneously. She nibbled her way back up, taking him in her mouth once again. He gasped as he hit the back of her throat. She paused for a moment. He stroked her face and placed his hand at the back of her head, coaxing her to take in more of his dick.

“Look at me.” he instructed. Her green eyes immediately found his. “Good. Don’t you dare look away.”

She began bobbing her head once more, moving at a much faster pace than before. He very nearly lost control when she began humming at the back of her throat. He was thrusting into her face now, unable to stop himself. And she was taking it all. She hollowed out her cheeks and swallowed, fondling his balls. Her teeth were grazing against him very gently. And the whole time she was staring up at him like there was nowhere else she’d rather be. It was too much for him to bear.

He came with a feral groan that send tingles up her spine. Her eyes widened as she struggled to swallow as much of him as she could. He pulled away gently when she was done, watching her sit back on the floor, gasping for breath.The sight of her, with her flushed cheeks, bright eyes and a smudge of his cum at the corner of her mouth was enough to make him hard again. Y/N felt like she was on fire. Which was strange enough considering that she was literally burning at least for an hour a day while she trained. But this was something else.

Loki strode purposefully towards her, pulling her to her feet and leading her to the bed, pulling the dress off her body. He faltered for a moment when he saw what she was wearing. His eyes travelled up and down her form. She seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Lace.

Black lace.

Of all the Midgardian things he’d been introduced to, he found lace to be the most impractical. But now he suddenly understood why people bothered to keep it around.

He quickly regained his composure and smiled in that special way that made her toes curl. It was immensely disturbing when he threw it at her most unexpectedly, but this was, in a way, even worse. Why wouldn’t he just touch her already!? 

“Well, what do we have here?” he said huskily, circling her and drinking in the sight from every possible angle. She’d been hiding this under her dress all evening. She was wearing black lace underwear that was clearly damp with her juices. He languidly ran a hand up her thigh, feeling the top of her stockings, held in place with a very feminine garter belt. The stiletto heels were an added bonus.

He was standing directly behind her now, and she could feel his cock against her lower back. She ground her hips against him, hoping for a response. She wasn’t disappointed.

He started out gently, running his hands up her midriff to cup her breasts as he left soft kisses on her shoulder. Then he bit the soft spot in the crook of her neck hard, simultaneously pinching her nipples. She let out a sharp cry. She was on the absolute edge now. And she wanted nothing more than to hurl herself off of it.

“Do you know how wet you are?” he said, squeezing her breasts. “Because I can smell you.”

The words had barely left his mouth when she cried out, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast. Loki did like to use his magic. He patiently waited for her to calm down and then pushed her down on the bed. She sighed in relief. FINALLY. She bent her knees, spreading her legs eagerly- and looked on in bewilderment as Loki began retrieving his clothes.

“I think that’s quite enough for tonight.” he said calmly.

“What? NO!”

“What was that?” he asked, raising his eyebrows in feigned surprise.

“No, please….” she groaned, her nails digging into her palms out of frustration.

“Please what?” he said, walking towards her. She could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. Well, this is what you get for messing with the God of Mischief.

“Please, my King.”

He waited for her to continue.

“Fuck me.”

He grinned triumphantly, pinning her to the bed.

“With pleasure.” he said.

Then he was kissing her hard, allowing her to curl her fingers in his hair, expertly parting her lips and twining his tongue with hers briefly before he pulled away, biting his way down her throat and to her breasts. He wasted no time, sucking one of her aching nipples into his mouth, as his hand roamed lower. He tugged at her hard peaks with his teeth, his fingers tracing patterns on her inner thigh. She thrusted upwards, and there was a resounding smack as Loki spanked her.

“Don’t move.” he instructed, licking his way down to her drenched folds.

He pulled her underwear off with his teeth and she shuddered as the cold air hit her, and then gasped as it was replaced by the warmth of his tongue as he lapped eagerly at her folds, holding her down. He nibbled at her inner thighs, and then slipped first one then two fingers into her, moving back up to suck on her clit. She was unbelievably tight. She began moaning louder and louder, digging her nails into the mattress as he successfully found _that spot_ , hitting it again and again. She sounded out her second orgasm of the night when he bit down on her clit, arching her back in pleasure.

Loki kept going, not allowing her to come down from her high, until she was ready to black out. She’d lost count of the number of orgasms she’d had by now. It was funny… She’d planned on having Loki under her control. And look at her now. He was drawing away once more, and she immediately let out a sound of protest. Until he ripped off her garter belt. She hurriedly kicked off her shoes, as he tore off her stockings.

She spread her legs as wide as she could inviting him in. With one hard thrust, he drove home, stretching her to the limit and then some. He didn’t allow her any time to adjust to his size, setting a punishing pace and locking eyes with her. She was completely slick with her juices, which allowed him to thrust as fast as he wanted unhindered. It wasn’t long before she began thrusting her hips, desperately trying to match his pace.

He flipped them over so she was on top, allowing to have a few precious minutes of control. She pulled him almost all the way out, leaving only the tip within her. He groaned. She grinned and slammed down.

“Y/N…” he moaned, grabbing her hips, as  she continued to drive him at a slow pace. Torturing him. He watched wide-eyed as she reached up to tweak her nipples, riding him faster, grinning. She was enjoying this. She could tell that he was close, so she slowed down again, almost to the point of stopping.

“Y/N.” he growled warningly.

“What, my King?” she asked sweetly, an innocent expression on her face.

His expression was stony.

“Don’t mess with me.” he said, as his hand collided with her ass. Hard.

She let out a shocked yelp and nearly came. He thrust upwards determinedly, forcing her to move faster.

“You like this?” he said, spanking her again. “You like having me at your mercy?” and again. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” she nodded, and was rewarded with another smack.

“But you like it better when I control YOU.” he said, punctuating every word with a swift blow to her tender ass. “Admit it.” He stopped all motions now.

“Yes.” she whispered. “I do.”

It came as a complete shock to her when she realised that she wasn’t lying.

“Good.” he said, flipping them over to their original position, resuming his gentle thrusting. It wasn’t enough for her. She wanted more.

“Look at me.” he commanded again, thrusting faster when she complied. “Say my name.”

“Loki…” she managed to gasp out.

“Louder.” he adjured, driving faster.

“Loki.” she moaned.

“Louder.” he ordered, all but slamming into her.

“LOKI!” she screamed as she came explosively, harder than she had before. She could swear she’d seen fireworks.

He felt her walls squeeze and convulse around him, and with one final stroke, he emptied himself deep within her, groaning incoherently and biting down on her collarbone.

For a moment neither of them moved, basking in the afterglow, trying to catch their breath. He kissed her neck softly, breathing her in. She smelled of autumn, freesias and sex. He rolled off of her, lying next to her on the bed. There was a moment of silence.

“Did I go too far?” Loki ventured hesitantly.

Y/N turned to see him lying on his side, facing her, looking genuinely concerned. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

“No. Of course not.”

He smiled in relief, then frowned when she stretched and got up, gathering her things.

“Where are you going?”

“To my room.”

“Everyone will be passed out drunk. You don’t have to.”

“Better safe than sorry.” she quipped, then sighed when she saw him give his ‘adorable face.’ The one that always tugged at her heartstrings.

“I want you to stay.” he said, patting the bed next to him. “I’m a god. I’m comfy.”

She shook her head, grinning as she clambered back into bed, sighing contentedly as he pulled her close.

“You know, if anybody told me that you liked to snuggle after sex, I’d have laughed. So hard.”

“Shh. Go to sleep.” he said, pulling the covers around their entwined bodies.

“Good night, Loki.”

“Good night, love.”

***

 

Tony Stark had a headache. That was not good. He groaned, looking upon the rest of the Avengers and Pepper having brunch around him as he lay on the dining table.

“Remind me never to enter a drinking competition with a god again.” he said, slumping into his seat after falling off the table, much to everyone’s amusement. He frowned when he saw the empty seat next to him.

“Where’s Sparky?” he asked.

“She’s not in her room. I checked.” Pepper replied.

“And Queen Elsa?”

“I have not seen my brother since last night.” Thor remarked. “Both he and Lady Y/N left early, Brother Anthony." 

“Well, I really can’t eat anything, so who’s up for a game of “Find The Psychopaths”?” Tony said, remarkably steady on his feet. “Winner gets to pick what movie we watch today. Ready, set go!”

He dashed off, closely followed by Thor and Clint. Steve shook his head and Bruce rolled his eyes. Nonetheless they joined in too.

“How long do you think they’ll take to figure it out?” Natasha asked Pepper.

“Who knows?" 

“Hm.” she said, shrugging. “Let’s get there anyway. Don’t wanna miss the show." 

***

 

“What time is it?” Y/N asked, her body still tingling from Loki’s skills. Although he’d been much gentler this morning.

“No idea.” he replied, kissing her softly.

“So what are we doing today?” she asked brightly.

“I don’t know…” he said, pinning her to the bed and trailing kisses down her neck. “Maybe we could-”

They were rudely interrupted when the door swung open to reveal the entire team, who were now staring with their mouths open. With the exception of Natasha and Pepper.

“Well, this is very rude of you. Don’t you knock?” Loki said coolly pulling the sheets around them again.

“Um.. Uh..” Steve said, blushing furiously.

“Busted.” Y/N said. Then giggled.

“DRINKS ALL AROUND!” Thor boomed, a wide grin splitting across his face.

“I hope you didn’t get frostbite.” Tony remarked. “Come on guys. Let them do unspeakable things to each other…”

“And THEN we can kill Loki.” Clint finished.

“Kill me?”

“Nobody is killing my boyfriend.” Y/N announced. “Or I will smite your ass.”

Loki seemed more pleased at this title than he was at the one he’d been given last night.

“When did this happen?” Bruce asked, looking scandalised.

“About five months ago.” Pepper quipped. 

“Of course, the whole attraction thing started around the time of the New York incident.” said Natasha nonchalantly, as though commenting on the weathe

“You guys knew?” Y/N exclaimed.

“Anyone who was paying attention knew.” Pepper shrugged.

“Yeah, your laptop’s password is ‘chocolatecoveredLoki’. That kind of gives it away.” said Natasha.

“No wonder I couldn’t guess it.” Tony remarked.

“Excuse me, do you mind? We’re naked.” Loki interjected.

“By all means, continue. Come on, guys, nothing to see here.” Tony said, waving everyone out of the room. “Just remember that we still have the Hulk.” he added, before shutting the door.

“Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go!” Y/N burst into song. “Sorry. Frozen reference. I am so sick of that song.”

“ChocolatecoveredLoki?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah..” she said rather sheepishly. “So what are we doing today?”

“I’m suddenly craving chocolate.” Loki said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I’ll ask J.A.R.V.I.S. for some.” she said, grinning.

Oh yeah. Today was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so... That happened. I'm sorry?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
